MGF Book One: Voldemort
by Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix
Summary: James and Lily Potter are alive. Harry is three years older. He wants to join Muggle Armed forces of Britain. Which causes a fight between Harry and His parents, what will happen if he is sent back to fix the problem known as Voldemort? How will his Family React? Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Smart/Older/Harry.


**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix hello this is my new story I hope you all like it and I am looking for beta readers for this and the two other fic if any ones interested please pm me.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter series. The Harry Potter books are © by Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Little Literacy Agency, Arthur A. Levine, Random House, & Warner Brothers. Other copyrights and trademarks of ****_Harry Potter_** **belong to Hallmark, Jim Dale, Nintendo/Gameboy, Department56, Coca-Cola, Inc., and more to come. All rights reserved.**

 **Pairing: I'm thinking one of the Muggle Noble Women. Feel Free to choose their position.**

 **1.** **Princess (2** **nd** **or 3** **rd** **in line of succession) (Vote = 0)**

 **2.** **Duchess (Vote = 0)**

 **3.** **Countess (Vote = 0)**

 **4.** **Baroness (Vote = 0)**

 **Summary: James and Lily Potter Is alive. Harry is three years older. He wants to join Muggle Armed forces in London. Which causes a fight between Harry and His parents, what will happen if he is sent back to fix the problem known as Voldemort? How will his Brother React? Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Smart/Older/Harry.**

"Ultio, Misericordia Et Spes" Regular Speech

" _Ultio, Misericordia Et Spes"_ Thinking

(Intro Song: Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce)

 **Prologue**

 **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow.**

In the study of the Cottage there is two men, one young man the other clearly his father was engaged in a heated argument. The elder male was furiously reading the document that was given to him by the young man.

"For the last time, Harry! You are not going to go to join the Muggle Army." Said the Father "You are the brightest Wizard of your year, internationally considered as a peerless prodigy and to top it all off you are the brother of the boy who lived" Harry frowned "you can get a better job in the Ministry of Magic. The DMLE is always looking for talented witch and wizards to join auror."

"That's the problem father; I don't want to use my little brother's fame. I want to do something for myself. I don't want to be a leech like you advised me to be."

"You ungrateful bastard! We didn't raise you to be jealous of your betters. After all this time this is how you repay us by shaming your family. What will people say when they hear that the potter family's eldest son has gone and joined the Muggle world?"

"MY BETTERS! Surely you jest. You said earlier that I'm a world renowned prodigy in every subject and was given a competency test by the ICW rather than British Ministry." Harry hissed. "You must have forgotten but I'm a Hufflepuff we are known to be just and fair we don't get jealous for something that does not belong to me."

"Harry, James what is going on in here your shouts are going to wake Darcie" the two males turned to see that a redheaded woman and a 14 year old boy standing there looking at them.

"It's Harry and his tantrums again." James explained. "Harry wants to join the mundane world's army."

"Well, father the last time I checked the Ministry of Magic is a sub-government of the Great Britain. Queen has given the British Ministry of magic self governing rights, but it is still under the queen's rule. It is an honor and a privilege to serve her directly."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER how many times have I told, you are not joining any army. You will stay here take care of the family business with your father." Shouted Lily forgetting about what she said earlier.

"Mother correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you choose Charles as the successor for the house why force me to take care of the Family business." Harry frowned.

"You know what Dumbledore said. It's for the greater good that he is the heir." Lily explained, she never agreed to the transfer of succession.

"I don't care for the business and I never will. Money, status and titles never meant anything to me"

"I don't give a Fu..." Before he could complete the sentence he was silenced by Lily's glare.

"Language dear, I think we all need to calm down and talk about this" Lily tried to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. "Harry you don't need to go to the army you can join the aurors or become a hit-wizard."

"Yeah you should stay here. Why would you want to become a part of Muggle society anyways? Just look after the family business until I can take over. After that you can still work for me" The boy that was silent till now said. He was always jealous of his elder brother.

"I'm going to the army whether you like it or not. And dear brother do whatever you want with the business I'm not going to take any part in it" Harry said before leaving his family angry at his decision.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it and I will try to make next chapters longer.**


End file.
